megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rush
is Mega Man's faithful robotic dog, created by Dr. Light to assist Mega Man in his travels. Video game appearances ''Mega Man'' series Rush debuted in Mega Man 3. Initially, Rush was able to transform into a coil, a hoverboard, and a submarine. Since then, Rush appeared in most games related to the original Mega Man series. The Rush Coil and Rush Jet functions are available in most of the games he appears, from Mega Man 3, Mega Man 4, Mega Man 5 (Rush Coil being modified into the New Rush Coil), Mega Man 7, Mega Man 9, Mega Man 10, Mega Man II to Mega Man V, and Mega Man: The Wily Wars. In Mega Man 6, Rush was upgraded and gained the ability to fuse with Mega Man to turn him into Power Mega Man or Jet Mega Man. In Mega Man 7, his jet and coil abilities returned, but he now had Rush Search, an item detection mode. Also, both of his transformations were combined into one, turning Mega Man into Super Mega Man. In Mega Man 8, he has four new abilities, including a transformation into a motorcycle and healing abilities, and Mega Man uses Rush Jet in one part of Tengu Man's stage and the Wily Tower. He also appears in Rockman Strategy as a member of Mega Man's team. Summary table Other games Rush also appears in crossovers featuring Mega Man, like Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. He appears as a card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash and SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Extend Edition, and has cameo appearances in Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix and Capcom World 2. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Rush appears with the inclusion of Mega Man becoming a newly featured playable character. He is part of one of Mega Man's moves. In Otoranger, Rush, Tango, Beat, and Eddie can combine into Right Great. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' Trophy Functions Rush Coil is a coil platform that emerges from Rush's body and propels Mega Man to a higher level. In Mega Man 3 and Mega Man II, the Rush Coil used three units of weapon energy per jump. In later games, it only used two units. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, he appears as Mega Man's up special move. Like in the original games, when Mega Man jumps over him, he gains a very high altitude upon jumping. However, unlike in the games, he can be used mid-air, so he can be used as a recovery move, and it doesn't leave Mega Man helpless upon using it. Bouncing off him a second time makes Mega Man jump higher. Opponents can also jump over him, even when mid-air. After a while, Rush teleports away, and can be used again. It acts similar to Sonic's Spring (his up Special move) from Super Smash Bros. Brawl.At 4:30 Wii U & Nintendo 3DS Developer Direct - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U It can be customized by swapping it out for two variants: Tornado Hold and Beat. However, they must be unlocked before it can be swapped out. Appearances: *''Mega Man 3: no prerequisites. *Mega Man 4: no prerequisites. *Mega Man 7: no prerequisites. *Mega Man 9: no prerequisites. *Mega Man 10: no prerequisites. *Mega Man II: defeat Crash Man. *Mega Man III: defeat Snake Man. *Mega Man IV: defeat Toad Man. *Mega Man V: defeat Venus. *Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha: shop item. *Rush Coil is also used in ''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters and RockBoard. *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U: Up special move. New Rush Coil is a modification of the Rush Coil that only appeared in Mega Man 5. The coil appears below Rush, and Rush is propelled with Mega Man. Mega Man can leap off Rush to reach his target, allowing even higher jumps. Each jump uses four units of weapon energy. Appearances: *''Mega Man 5: no prerequisites. Rush Jet transforms Rush into a flying sled which Mega Man can ride. Its usage differs greatly from ''Mega Man 3 to Mega Man 4 and onward. In Mega Man 3 and Mega Man II, Rush Jet will stay underneath Mega Man under any circumstances unless he hits a wall. He acts as more of a personal hover device instead of a jet, allowing Mega Man to move in any direction, or stand still entirely and Rush Jet will stay beneath him. Also, Rush Jet's energy will only deplete if Mega Man is currently standing on him. Because of this, if a player continuously jumps, large pits can be crossed while using little or no energy. In Mega Man 4 and later games, Rush Jet becomes more of a jet, his energy continually drains, and he will continuously move in the same direction (it will make slight variations in vertical movement at the player's discretion), acting much more like Item-2 from Mega Man 2. This change was made because once Rush Jet was acquired in Mega Man 3, it could be used to bypass situations where Rush Coil or Rush Marine were required and did so more effectively and easily than they could. The jumping exploit was fixed by having him teleport out immediately after Mega Man jumps off. When Rush appears in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, he will turn into Rush Jet and hit the boss when Mega Man uses a charged attack. Mega Man can also leap higher into the air should he jump on Rush's back (Rush Coil). In Mega Man 8, there are two Rush Jet segments in total. The first one is seen in Tengu Man's stage and the last is seen in Wily's castle stage 2. During these segments, Rush Jet behaves similarly to how it acted in Mega Man 3, but lasts until the end of the section, turning gameplay into a shoot-em-up akin to Gradius. These sections also featured giant Party Balls which contain power ups; the list of character powerups is Beat, Eddy, Auto, and a cannon for Rush. Mega Man 3 specifications:R20 Rockman & Rockman X Official Complete Works *'Length:' 120 cm *'Height:' 48 cm *'Max. speed:' 300 km/h (1120 m/s in the manga Mega Man Megamix) Appearances: *''Mega Man 3: defeat Needle Man *Mega Man 4: defeat Drill Man *Mega Man 5: defeat Gyro Man *Mega Man 7: buy from Auto '''or' find in Junk Man's stage *''Mega Man 9: defeat five bosses. *Mega Man 10: defeat four bosses. *Mega Man II: defeat Air Man. *Mega Man III: defeat Dust Man. *Mega Man IV: defeat Charge Man. *Mega Man V: defeat Saturn. *Rush takes this form for certain portions of two stages from ''Mega Man 8. *In Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, Rush Jet is an attack. *Rush Jet has cameo appearances in Mega Man: The Power Battle and Super Adventure Rockman. *Rush Jet also appears in other media, like the Mega Man'' animated series, Mega Man: Upon a Star, the Mega Man comic series, Mega Man Megamix, and the Rockman manga series.'' Rush Marine transforms Rush into a mini-submarine that can move freely in all directions underwater. It only functions in water, but is able to fire buster shots. In Mega Man 3, the Rush Marine can jump from the water and move on land by jumping continuously. Rush is unable to jump out of water in other games. There is a bug with Rush Marine in Mega Man 4 that causes it not to move with the rising/falling action of the water in Dive Man's stage; however, this was accounted for by placing death spikes immediately following the section. The Rush Marine function is briefly utilized in Mega Man Issue 46 by Mega Man and Rush in order to traverse the sewers of Wily Castle 3. Mega Man 3 specifications: *'Length:' 135 cm *'Height:' 65 cm *'Max. speed:' 80 knot Appearances: *''Mega Man 3: defeat Shadow Man *Mega Man 4: defeat Toad Man *Mega Man II: defeat Metal Man *Rush Marine also has cameo appearances in the cartoon series and ''Super Adventure Rockman. *Rush Marine star in its own game called Mega Man Rush Marine for mobile phone. Rush Space ]] is an adaptation of Rush used in some of the Game Boy games that allows Mega Man to quickly travel through space. In Mega Man V, Mega Man uses this version of the Rush Jet in the stage he goes to the Wily Star and fights against the Skull Blazer. Its appearance appears to be a combination of the Rush Jet and Rush Marine. The Rush Space can charge shots and fire them like the New Mega Buster, and it can get a speed boost by pressing A'. The speed boost count is unlimited. In the Archie Comics series, Mega Man used the Rush Space function on Rush to reach an abandoned asteroid base that the renegade Wily/Light Robot Masters were presumed to be hiding at. Rush Adaptors Rush Power Adaptor Rush junctions with Mega Man to become Power Mega Man. Power Mega Man is able to break blocks and penetrate enemy shields by charging punches. These punches act as energy projectiles that travel a short distance, with each form becoming more powerful the longer the FIRE button is held down (though stronger shots have less range). Power Mega Man can also push enemies back, penetrate the shields of Knight Man and Shield Attacker GTR, destroy otherwise-invulnerable enemies, and can even push blocks in certain stages. Mega Man cannot slide in this form, however. There is a bug with the partially charged shot's damage value. The partly-charged shot cannot pierce shields but deals more damage than either the fully charged shot or the uncharged shot, and has the range of the uncharged shot. It deals 3 damage to bosses that would otherwise take 2 from the fully charged shot, including Blizzard Man and Knight Man. '''Appearances: *''Mega Man 6: defeat Flame Man Rush Jet Adaptor Rush junctions with Mega Man to become Jet Mega Man. Jet Mega Man is able to use weapon energy to fly, and the energy rapidly recharges when he touches ground. Mega Man cannot charge his Buster or slide while using this form. '''Appearances:' *''Mega Man 6: defeat Plant Man Super Adaptor The is a combination of the '''Rush Power Adaptor' and the Rush Jet Adaptor. from Mega Man 6. Its only appearance was in Mega Man 7, and is obtained by collecting the R, U, S, and H plates. They can be found in the stages of the first 4 robot masters: Cloud Man, Junk Man, Freeze Man, and Burst Man. While equipped with the Super Adaptor, the Mega Buster is replaced by a variant of the Mega Arm from Mega Man V, a flying fist attack similiar to Hard Knuckle utilising the intigrated properties of both the Rush Power- and Jet Adaptors. The flying ability was removed, instead replaced by a double-jump using the rocket plates on the suit. Mega Man can't slide while equipped with this Adaptor because it's too bulky. Proto Man also gives a hint about this Adaptor in Turbo Man's stage. There is an upgrade of the Super Adaptor called Hyper Rocket Buster that can be bought in Auto's shop after obtaining his Hyper Bolt, or found in Turbo Man's stage, use Rush Search in the platform where lies the third Trio the Wheel. Use Rush Search on the platform when the enemy isn´t there anymore in order to obtain the upgrade. The Hyper Rocket Buster allows Mega Man to shoot his arm with a homing effect, just like the upgraded Mega Arm from MMV. Bass stole the plans of the Super Adaptor from Dr. Light, and Wily created a Super Adaptor for Bass. Appearances: *''Mega Man 7: find the R, U, S and H plates. The Hyper Rocket Buster can be found in Turbo Man's stage or bought from Auto after finding his Hyper Bolt. *Although the Super Adaptor has not made an appearance in the ''Mega Man Archie Comics series proper, it played a vital part it the climax of the crossover arc Worlds Collide, where it bolstered Mega Man's energy reserves to allow him to confront Doctors' Wily and Eggman. Sonic the Hedgehog, upon hearing the phrase "Super Adaptor," got the idea to use the Chaos Emeralds powering the Genesis Wave Generator to undergo transformations into their super forms. Although it wasn't created at the time, it also appeared in Worlds Unite. *Created by Auto in Mega Man Gigamix. *Present in the Rockman 7 and Rockman 8 manga. Damage Data Chart: *Known damage values in units for Mega Man 7. Rush Search , also called Search Rush, teleports Rush in front of Mega Man's location and he digs for items.Mega Man & Bass, Auto: "Rush will dig out a hidden item for you. Believe me, he is a good Digger!" If he is hit, he will teleport away, and sometimes he only finds garbage, such as apple cores, old boots, and even a rag doll. Several of the CDs in Mega Man & Bass can only be recovered using Rush Search, and the CD Finder upgrade helps locate them. In Mega Man 7, he will bark when close to a secret area. In Junk Man's stage, there is an easter egg: if Rush Search is used at the very beginning of the stage, he will dig up a Game Boy. This has been a source of much humor in the Mega Man franchise. Appearances: *''Mega Man 7: buy from Auto or find in Freeze Man's stage. *Mega Man & Bass: buy from Auto after defeating five Robot Masters. ''Mega Man 8 exclusive Rush Question makes Rush teleport to Mega Man's location and toss a random item to him. Appearances: *''Mega Man 8: defeat Sisi Roll in Clown Man's stage. Rush Bike transforms Rush into a motor-bike. Mega Man can fire weak projectiles from Rush's mouth and the extra speed allows for longer jumps to be made. While riding Rush, Mega Man doesn't take damage, but Rush's energy gauge depletes when hit. '''Appearances:' *''Mega Man 8: defeat Ururuun in Grenade Man's stage. Rush Bomber makes Rush bombard enemies while flying across the screen in Rush Jet form. '''Appearances:' *''Mega Man 8: defeat Gearna Eye in Sword Man's stage. Rush Charger makes Rush drop health items while flying across the screen in his Rush Jet form. '''Appearances:' *''Mega Man 8: defeat Gorone in Aqua Man's stage. Rush Roadstar Others Rush Vision is a holographic projector used by Rush in ''Mega Man 8 and Marvel vs. Capcom to enable Mega Man to communicate with Dr. Light. In Mega Man 9, Mega Man uses Rush's projector to show Wily his defeats from previous games. Rush Drill is a transformation used in Marvel vs. Capcom and its sequel, where Rush takes the form of a drilling machine and runs into enemies, inflicting multiple hits quickly. Mega Man is invincible while inside Rush. Rush Drill was originally planned to appear in Mega Man 3, but the idea was scrapped.The Mechanical Maniacs: Megaman 3 Mysteries Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) In the animated series, Rush looked like his game counterpart, but he was made more for comedic relief than for practical purposes. Still, he is able to help Mega Man and is mainly used as a transport, having several forms available. Rush loves to eat Battery Biscuits, which serve as a source of energy for him, and has a speech impediment, tending to pronounce most words as if they begin with an "R". In the animated series Rush has new transformations that were not used in the games, including a personal water craft, a hang glider and a snowmobile. ''Captain N: The Game Master Rush appeared in episode 32 of the cartoon. His design was similar to the game counterpart, though with a different color scheme. Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) ''Mega Man Megamix Dr. Light created Rush and gave him to Mega Man in the ''Mega Man Gigamix story Asteroid Blues. The canine support robot is capable of assuming multiple useful forms to assist Mega Man, including a jet form that Mega Man often uses to travel through the air. Though he was created to be a simple support robot, Rush became a cherished member of Dr. Light's family. Other appearances Rush appeared in the three episodes of the OVA Mega Man: Upon a Star, in most of Shigeto Ikehara's Rockman manga, Rockman 8 manga,'' Rockman & Forte'' manga, and Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Gallery R20Rush.png|Front, side, and back view of Rush. R20RushCoil.png|Rush Coil. R20RushJet.png|Rush Jet, Rush Marine, and New Rush Coil. RushCoil.jpg|Image of Rush Coil from Mega Man 3. NewRushCoil.jpg|Image of New Rush Coil from Mega Man 5. RushJet.jpg|Image of Rush Jet from Mega Man 3. MegaMan&Rush.jpg|Mega Man and Rush in Mega Man 3. MM3MegaMan&Rush.jpg|Mega Man and Rush in Mega Man 3. RushAction.jpg|Rush in action. RushMM7.jpg|Rush from Mega Man 7. RushSearch.jpg|Image of Rush Search from Mega Man 7. ChibiRush.png|A chibi Rush from Mega Man 8. MM3RushDrill.jpg|Concept of the Rush Drill from Mega Man 3. SSBRushCoil.jpeg|Rush Coil as it appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. SFXACRush.png|Rush in Street Fighter x All Capcom. SFXACRushCoil.png|Rush Coil in Street Fighter x All Capcom. ZombieCafe Rush.png|Rush in Zombie Cafe. Other media: RushPWC.png|Rush transformed into a PWC in the Mega Man animated series. RushGlider.png|Rush transformed into a hang glider in the Mega Man animated series. RushSnowmobile.jpg|Rush transformed into a snowmobile in the Mega Man animated series. File:Rushactionfigure.jpg|Rush action figure from the Mega Man animated series. Super_Adaptor.jpg|The Super Adaptor in the Mega Man comic. MegaManArchieC041-1.jpg|Rush Space in the Mega Man comic. R7RushJetItem.png|Rush Jet item in the Rockman 7 manga. R7RushJet.png|Rush Jet in the Rockman 7 manga. R8RushCycle.jpg|Rush Cycle in the Rockman 8 manga. R8RushItem.jpg|Rush giving an item for Mega Man in the Rockman 8 manga. RM7-01-1.jpg|Super Mega Man (1) RM7-03-1.jpg|Super Mega Man (2) Trivia *Possible influences for Rush's name include the Capcom game Rush & Crash, the iconic dog , and the dog .The Reploid Research Lavatory: Robotic Utility Support Hound *Rush's character concept appears to be loosely based on Friender, a support unit of Neo-Human Casshern, a Tatsunoko character, since Friender has the same ability of transforming into various vehicles for Casshern. Friender can be seen transforming into a jet, a drill-tank, and a submarine similar to Rush. *Rush Bike may have been inspired by Rush Cycle and/or Rush Cannon, two entries submitted in a contest for fans to design a Robot Master.The Mega Man Network: Looking Back: Nintendo Power Covers Mega Man *One of the reasons why Rush Drill was removed from Mega Man 3 is probably because the player could skip most parts of the level using it. *Although it may be a glitch, Rush will immediately appear to teleport under Mega man and allow him to jump if Mega man takes damage, strangely this only happens in Mega Man 4 with the Rush Coil and when he has warped down. *In Mega Man Battle Network 6, MegaMan.EXE would say "No Rush Coil!" should the player attempt to use cheat codes in the game, a reference to the fact that Mega Man 6 was the only NES game without the utility. Oddly, he only says it in certain locations.The Cutting Room Floor: Mega Man Battle Network 6 *In the Ruby Spears cartoon, Rush is modeled after Scooby-Doo, as is evident from his goofy antics, garbled English and his love of "Battery Biscuits" (the cartoon's equivalent of "Scooby Snacks") to coerce him into performing the tasks given to or pleaded of him by the characters. The series' first episode showed Rush possessed a wide variety of transformation abilities not seen in the games, although he rarely transformed into anything besides his jet form throughout the series. He is shown capable of removing his helmet, although this was not shown in full capacity. Rush also had his own theme music, which was considerably goofier compared to the rest of the show's soundtrack. *In Mega Man: Upon A Star and the Ruby-Spears series, it is shown that Rush can speak and that he alternates between making typical dog sounds and speaking, but most of the time he only parrots other characters and also appears to have a limited ability for independent speech. This is possibly why in Rush's Mega Man & Bass CD data he has a quote, while Rush's counterpart Treble only says "Grrrrrrr". This may be due in some part to the fact that dogs can be taught limited speech while wolves, the basis of Treble's design, neither have patience nor capacity to do so. External links *Rush at Mobius Encyclopedia, the Archie Sonic wiki *Rush at Sonic News Network References es:Rush de:Rush Category:Rockman Strategy Category:Mega Man characters Category:Mega Man items Category:Mega Man 3 items Category:Mega Man 4 items Category:Mega Man 5 items Category:Mega Man 6 items Category:Mega Man 7 items Category:Mega Man 8 items Category:Mega Man 9 items Category:Mega Man 10 items Category:Mega Man II items Category:Mega Man III items Category:Mega Man IV items Category:Mega Man V items Category:Mega Man & Bass items Category:Mega Man Game Gear items Category:Protagonists Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Support robots